Tec-9
The TEC-DC 9 (commonly known as TEC-9) is a light submachine gun appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The TEC 9 has a slow fire rate holding 50 shots in the magazine. It is commonly used by gangs. When the Hitman skill level is reached in GTA San Andreas, the TEC 9 can be dual-wielded. Description The TEC 9 is a cheap open-bolt handgun manufactured in the United States between 1980 to 1994 by Intratec. It is based on the Carl-Gustav M/45 submachine gun, more commonly known as the "Swedish K". Originally it was designed as a low-cost alternative to the M/45, but never found a military market. Not wanting to abandon the idea, Intratec put semi-automatic versions onto the civilian market. It gained infamy after criminals found the open-bolt design to be easily convertible to be fully automatic. Locations GTA Vice City *Vice Point - Behind a house near the end of the cul-de-sac across the bridge west of the Well Stacked Pizza Co. GTA San Andreas *Ganton, Los Santos - On the roof of Sweet's house in Grove Street. Use a helicopter or jump from house to house to reach it. *Ganton, Los Santos - Inside the Johnson House after spraying all 100 Gang Tags. *Los Santos - Some Grove Street Families carries TEC-9 but after spraying 100 Gang Tags GSF members carry Knives, MP5s and Desert Eagles. *Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos - Underneath a flyover, next to a parking lot (a reference to the terrorist attack scare at the time). *Mulholland, Los Santos - Behind a European like house next to the curvy street. *Las Colinas, Los Santos - Beside a wired fence. *Blueberry, Red County - Beside the northernmost infrastructure in Blueberry. *Battery Point, San Fierro - Under the Gant Bridge, just behind Jizzy's Pleasure Domes next to the right column. *Calton Heights, San Fierro - Behind a house and beside a tree, near the church. *The Mako Span, Las Venturas side - Underneath the bridge, near the edge. *Used by most Los Santos Vagos in the mission Los Desperados. GTA Liberty City Stories *Saint Mark's, Portland - On a long alleyway southeast of Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, the TEC 9 shares the same weapon skill as the Micro Uzi and both level up through the use of either weapon. *In GTA San Andreas, the TEC 9 is used by all Los Santos based gangs in missions only while it is only used by members of the Grove Street Families until it is replaced by the SMG when all gang tags sprayed over. *In GTA San Andreas, firing while in a vehicle increases the weapons fire rate tremendously compared to the normal fire rate while on foot. *In GTA Vice City and GTA Liberty City Stories, one TEC-9 bullet is equivalent to a Pistol bullet. *In GTA San Andreas, the TEC 9 has no recoil animation. Gallery HUD Icons Tec-9-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City TEC9-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas TEC-9-GTALCS-icon.png|GTA LCS. In-game Tec9LCS.JPG|A Tec-9 in GTA Liberty City Stories. de:Tec-9 es:Tec-9 fi:Tec-9 nl:Tec-9 pl:Tec 9 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Machine Pistols